Pink Puffle
Pink Puffles were a type of puffle species. When dancing, they would do some warm-up stretches. They were depicted as cheerful Puffles. They might have been lighter than other puffles because they floated when they ate Puffle Bubble. They also had a big interest in sports and exercise, so penguins should have taken them to the Stadium and Puffle Hotel Spa often. There was also a Pink Elite Puffle named Loop. History Pink Puffles are one of the first four puffles to be found in Club Penguin along with the Blue Puffle, Black Puffle and Green Puffle, where they were first spotted in November 2005. They were available for member penguins to adopt on March 17, 2006. Stamps There were two stamps featuring Pink Puffles. The first is the Aqua Puffle stamp for taking a pink puffle with a penguin in Aqua Grabber. The second, the Bubble Catch stamp is for catching a Pink Puffle's bubble in Aqua Grabber. Characteristics Attitude: The pink puffles were perky, bubbly, and peppy. "Do they have spirit, yes they do!" They were also vibrant and animated and were filled with a girlish energy, making them acrobatic and springy, like squealing gymnasts. They were also very athletic, and lived a healthy and active lifestyle. They were so lively and jubilant that it is nearly impossible to bring them down. They were easily impressed and are electrifyingly supportive; to such a degree that they rarely insult of degrade a situation. They were slow-witted, which allowed them to literally live to be happy. Their favorite food was watermelon. Finally, they were very feminine. Favorite toys: Skipping rope, trampoline. Elite Puffle Items: Lasso and cowboy hat. Special facts: Loves to exercise and swim. Favorite game: Aqua Grabber. Play: Skips on its skipping rope. Play: Bounces on its trampoline. Bath: Swims around in its snorkel. Favorite Food: Watermelon Gum: Blows a big bubble, and floats up. Dance: First move of the Purple Puffle. Postcard: Swimming away with a hobostick. Brush: Gives the Pink Puffle a temporary hairstyle. Sleep: Sleeps like other puffles but more peaceful. The ZZZs are in a curly font. Puffle Handbook Description It is said that the pink Puffle’s fur can hold 30 times its weight in water. Famous Pink Puffles There are two famous Pink Puffles. They are: #Loop - One of the elite puffles. #Agent - One of Aunt Arctic's Puffles. Trivia *In Secret Mission One, if you clicked or rolled on Aunt Arctic's Pink Puffle (Agent), it would blush. *It was one of the first four original puffles in Club Penguin. *In Secret of the Fur, first you had to untangle pink Puffle fur to insert a polar bear's fur. *There was a Pink Puffle Level in Puffle Rescue for you to rescue. *If you turned to November 2005 in the Yearbook 2005-2006, a Pink Puffle popped out from behind a Snow Fort. *One appears on the Welcome to Club Penguin postcard (ID 125). *A Pink Puffle appeared in the beta game Yum Yum Yuck Yuck. *A stage at the Lighthouse was dedicated to the pink puffle during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam party. *It was the only Puffle who did not have their own special unlocked puffle hat toy. *This was Dot's favorite puffle, confirmed on her Twitter account. *Billybob (a moderator and famous blogger) had a pink puffle named Sparky. *Before Puffles were updated in 2011, if you fed a Pink Puffle a cookie, it will run back and forth over the cookie before eating it. Gallery Famous Pink Puffles Puffle Pal Adventures Loop.png|Loop Pink-puffle2.png|Agent Pink Puffle in-game Old Pink Puffle old look.png|The Pink Puffle's old look in-game Pink Puffle new look.png|The Pink Puffle's new look in-game Pink Puffle walk time.png|A penguin walking a Pink Puffle in-game PinkPufflePetShopSprite1.png|As seen in the Pet Shop Pink Puffle caring card gagagaga.png|The Pink Puffle caring card Pink Puffle actions Pink Puffle Sleeping.png|A Pink Puffle sleeping pink puffle playing with items1.png|A Pink Puffle bouncing on a trampoline pink puffle playing with items2.png|A Pink Puffle skipping rope Pink Puffle (3).png|A Pink Puffle eating gum Pink Puffle furniute 1 (CPWikia).png|A Pink Puffle playing with one of their furniture items Pink Puffle playing with furniture.png|A Pink Puffle playing with one of their furniture items Pink Puffel bath.png|Pink Puffle taking bath Pink Puffle brushed.png|Pink Puffle being brushed Pink petted.PNG|Pink Puffle when poked Pink puffle cried!.gif|Pink puffle when tickled Homsolopinkpuffleaquagrabber.PNG|A Pink Puffle playing with a penguin in the Aqua Grabber A bouncer pink.PNG|A Pink Puffle playing with its trampoline giphy (1).gif|Digging animation Pink Puffle plushes Toys puffle.png|A Pink Puffle plush along with the other puffles Artwork PinkPuffleWallpaper.png|A Pink Puffle background 65 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper featuring a Pink Puffle with other puffles 50 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a Pink Puffle in it 44 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a Pink Puffle in it Others Pink Puffle (6).png|A Pink Puffle Pink Puffle (15).png|Pink Puffle look in player card Puffle Party 2009 Iceberg.png|Pink Puffles in the Iceberg during the Puffle Party 2009, 2010 and 2011 Puffle Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Pink Puffles at the Iceberg during Puffle Party 2012 and 2013 Puffle Party 2012 Snow Forts.png|A Pink Puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009, 2010, 2011 and 2012 Wow an orange puffle!!.png|Pink Puffles can be spotted with these puffles Pink Ran postcard.png|The postcard a penguin will get if its Pink Puffle runs away Pink Puffle Pin (1).png|Pink Puffle Pin PinkFurensicAnalyzer.png|On the Furensic Analyzer 3000 in PSA Mission 5: Secret of the Fur Stampbook Polaroid Puffle Rescue 2.png|A stampbook picture of a Pink Puffle getting help in Puffle Rescue Pinkpuffle.png|A Pink puffle I'm staring at the sun!.png|A Pink Puffle from the Postcard Catalog Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Pink.png|Transformation Player Card Pink Puffle26.png Pink Puffle28.png Pink puffle behind screen.png|A Pink Puffle hiding behind a curtain Pink PufflePlayful.png|A playful Pink Puffle Pink PuffleImages.png|Another image of a Pink Puffle Pink PufflePlayful2.png|Another image of a playful Pink Puffle Pink PufflePodium.png|A Pink Puffle standing on a podium Pink PuffleBubblegum.png|A Pink Puffle blowing a bubble Pink PuffleTongue.png|A Pink Puffle sticking its tongue out Pink PuffleBouncy.png|A Pink Puffle bouncing Pink PuffleBouncy2.png|Another image of a Pink Puffle bouncing Pink PuffleBouncy3.png|Another image of a bouncing Pink Puffle Pink PuffleTramp.png|A Pink Puffle bouncing on a trampoline Pink PuffleLookingRight.png|A Pink Puffle looking right Pink PuffleBouncy4.png|Another image of a bouncing Pink Puffle Pink PuffleViking.png|A Pink Puffle wearing a Viking helmet Pink PuffleBouncy5.png|Another image of a bouncing Pink Puffle Pink PuffleScreen.png|An image of a Pink Puffle Pink PuffleLaughing.png|A Pink Puffle laughing Pink PuffleCoin.png|A Pink Puffle with coins Pink PuffleSmiles.png|A Pink Puffle smiling Pink PuffleBouncyNew.png|A Pink Puffle bouncing Pink PuffleLookingUp.png|A Pink Puffle looking up AquaGrabberPenguin.png|An Aqua Grabber with a Pink Puffle 7735063012.png PinkPuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Pink Puffle Mat, as seen at the Pet Shop when walking your Pink Puffle there PufflePaddlePinkPuffle.png|A Pink Puffle in Puffle Paddle during The Fair 2014 PinkPuffleApr2014PengStyleCatPose.png|As seen on the April 2014 Penguin Style Catalog Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Pink.png PinkPufflePoster.png|A Pink Puffle at a Poster With Green Snorkel Pink Puffle with a snorkel.png|A Pink Puffle in Aqua Grabber Pink PuffleAG.png|Another image of a Pink Puffle in Aqua Grabber Pink PuffleAG2.png|Another image of a Pink Puffle in Aqua Grabber Pink puffle.png|A pink puffle in the water around the Iceberg during Puffle Party 2009 to Puffle Party 2013 Pinkpuffle2.png PinkPuffleTB20.png|A Pink Puffle using a snorkel Pink Puffle CPT issue 481.png|In issue 481 of the Club Penguin Times Names in other languages See also *Puffle SWF *Puffle Interface *Sprites *Pink Puffle (item sprites) *Pink Puffle (item paper) Category:Puffles Category:Creatures Category:2006